Long Way Home
by Phyren Ice
Summary: 1st BN fanfic. Takes place after season 3 episode Long Way Back. Fiona can't return to Ireland, but what if she still intended to leave Miami? This is a little AU story where Fiona returns after almost a year of leaving Miami with no contact to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Takes place after season 3 episode _Long Way Back_. Fiona can't return to Ireland, but what if she still intended to leave Miami? This is an AU where Fiona returns after almost a year of leaving Miami with no contact to anyone. Her return is right after season 4 episode _Out of the Fire_. (Season 3 and 4 remained congruent minus Fiona's presence, so everything is slightly altered in how situations were handled.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. A few curse words.  
**

* * *

The humid Miami air clung to her skin even though the sun had set a few hours ago. It seemed extra thick to Fiona, especially after spending months in New England's cooler climate. She swiped at the moisture that had started to bead on her forehead and sighed. Looking up at the rusted staircase that would lead to the loft, Fiona faltered slightly. She hadn't seen or spoken to Michael since she had left him almost a year ago.

_What if he has a girlfriend? Or what if he doesn't live here anymore? _She thought before she looked to the black Dodge Charger glistening in the moonlight. _Of course he's still here; probably buried up to his neck in some job-related crap._

She blew out a frustrated breath. She couldn't get mad, at least not yet. She stole a quick glance at her vehicle before she straightened her back and marched up the metal stairs. Without warning, the door swung open before she had a chance to raise her hand to knock. Michael stood there with a 9mm handgun pointed at her before it dawned on him who was lurking outside his place. He quickly dropped the weapon to his side and stared with a questioning look.

He rubbed his eye with the palm of his free hand, unsure if his ex-girlfriend was nothing more than a trick to his already fragile mind. He dreamed of this moment during the few nights he could actually get some sleep but he never imagined she would actually return. Her sudden disappearance after her brother returned to Ireland had left a gaping hole in Michael's chest. He didn't realize just how much she had meant to him until she abruptly disappeared from his life.

When he realized she was still standing there staring at him, he released his grip on the firearm and let it clatter to the ground, before he rushed forward and crushed Fiona tightly against his chest.

"Fiona," he whispered softly into her hair.

For a moment she froze at his sudden display of emotion until she succumbed to the power he had always held over her and returned the embrace. They remained locked together for several minutes until Fiona gently pushed him back. She noticed his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles surrounding them. His unkempt hair was long, and rough stubble covered his unshaven face. She felt guilt wash over her at what her absence had done to him.

"Michael," she drawled out before a smirk graced her lips. "You look like shit."

Tears leaked from his eyes as he barked out a laugh. "Yeah I know," he admitted before he took in Fiona's appearance. Aside from gaining a few pounds and losing her Miami tan, she looked no different than her usual beautiful self. "You on the other hand look well."

She smiled before her gaze shifted down the stairs. "We need to talk," She blurted out as she looked back to Michael.

He frowned. _Of course she returned for a reason, you idiot!_ He thought harshly to himself. His posture straightened and he shifted his gaze before he managed to plaster on a fake smile.

"Come in and we'll discuss your reason for being here," Michael said as he gestured towards the open loft door.

She looked away again before facing him. "I can't, at least not yet."

"What's going on, Fi?" he huffed. He didn't mean to sound frustrated but he couldn't help it.

Fiona found herself getting agitated. "Don't give me lip, Michael. Leaving Miami wasn't easy on me either but you left me no choice. It was always about _your_ goddamn job!" she snapped.

Michael's eyes iced over. "As I told you before, the longer I stay out in the cold the more I endanger everybody in my life! What did you expect me to do?"

Fiona crossed her arms. "So tell me, Michael, did you get reinstated? Did your government make all your little spy dreams come true this past year? Did my absence make it easier for you to focus on your _precious_ job?"

"Stop it!" Michael snapped. "You have no idea what I've been through this past year!"

"Well by all means, tell me; how better off were you without me in the picture?" Fiona pushed.

"Better off?" Michael scoffed before he blew out a frustrated breath. "I was recruited by a psychopath to release the man who did the bombings that I was blamed for that led to me being burned. I've been imprisoned twice; even though one term was voluntary to help Sam's friend…but that's beside the point. I was manipulated into being dead Larry's asset until my brother Nate stepped in, who by the way is married now with a kid on the way. I had to work for the very people who got me blacklisted, and I burned another spy who ended up shooting me!" Michael snapped and he pulled his shirt collar aside to show her the fresh scar on his chest. "So tell me Fi, do you think I was _better off_? Obviously you did better off without me so why come back?"

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Michael looked her up and down. "From the looks of you, your forced separation from me was obviously easier for you to handle. I on the other hand, spent almost every night awake, wondering if you were alive or dead or if I had even mattered to you at all!"

The sudden slap to Michael's face was hard and typical of Fiona, but the fierce hug that followed it was completely unexpected.

"My God Michael," Fiona realized before she pulled away. "I'm no better than you. I left you just as you had left me in Ireland."

Fiona's words caused Michael's anger to deflate and he immediately turned away from her while favoring his left arm. Even though the gunshot wound had healed, he still coddled it out of habit when he got upset.

"I never realized the position I must've put you in when I left…" Michael paused. "I'm sorry Fi, I really am."

Fiona felt the moisture build up in her eyes. "I guess we both need to apologize for a lot of things we've done over the years. I'd ask to call a truce, but I'm afraid there is one more thing that I must apolo…" Fiona's words were cut off by a muffled noise coming from the area of her vehicle.

Before she had a chance to blink, Michael had picked up the discarded gun and was halfway down the stairs with the weapon poised and ready.

"Michael, stop!" Fiona cried as she suddenly found her voice again.

"Stay back Fi," Michael warned as he scanned the area before he crept towards the little blue sports car.

Fiona flew down the stairs and managed to reach Michael before he could get any closer. He turned back to glare at her when she had grabbed his arm until the sound was heard again. Fiona stepped around Michael and opened the car's rear door only to reappear a few seconds later with the culprit behind the sounds. Michael managed to drop his firearm for the second time that night when he saw the child in Fiona's arms.

"Michael, this is why I returned to Miami. I'd like you to meet our son; Liam Michael Westen," Fiona explained as she rubbed her son's back to quell his cries.

Michael felt the world around him tilt and he staggered backwards...

* * *

**I know, so cruel to end it there but have no fear, I'll post the 2nd chapter soon. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and those who read the first chapter and liked it! I hope no one becomes disappointed by this ff not being a very lengthy story. My muse literally dumped a giant box of ideas on me months ago and this story is one of six that I'm writing for BN alone! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Michael, this is why I returned to Miami. I'd like you to meet our son; Liam Michael Westen," Fiona explained as she rubbed her son's back to quell his cries._

_Michael felt the world around him tilt and he staggered backwards..._

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked in concern as she approached him.

"I, uh…I'm not…I, we have a son?" He stuttered.

"Like I tried to tell you before, I still have something to apologize for," Fiona said as she looked down in guilt.

Michael focused on the child for a moment. "I know enough to know he isn't a newborn. How old is he?"

"He'll be five months in a few days."

Michael was sure he was on the edge of a panic attack. His heartbeat quickened as his breaths started to come in short gasps. Too much was happening at once. He stumbled towards the steps and sat down heavily before he placed his head in his hands. Fiona used caution as she moved towards him.

"I'm sorry Michael. I knew the family life was something you never wanted. I wasn't going to tell you about him, but as he got older I realized it wasn't my choice to make. He deserves to know his father and if you decide you don't want any part of this, at least I can tell him it was your decision and not mine."

"Five months," Michael muttered into his hands before he lifted his head to glare at her. "You kept him from me for _five_ months?"

"Tell me Michael, would it have mattered if I came here sooner? Considering everything you told me that occurred this past year, would it have made a difference?"

Michael sighed. "I don't know Fi, maybe; maybe not. But I had a right to know about him before today."

"You're right, which is why I'm here right now, telling you I'm sorry," Fiona hissed before she looked down at Liam. He had fallen back to sleep in her arms.

"This is a lot to take in right now and your timing couldn't have been worse," Michael explained.

"Is there ever a good time to be in your life, Michael?" Fiona snapped.

Michael's eyes widened. "You don't understand Fi, this is bigger than you or me." Michael scrubbed his face before he focused on Fiona. "I had gotten a hold of a list that held the names of every person in the organization that burned me, but it was stolen by Brennen. You remember Brennen, right?"

"Yes," Fiona quipped as she tried to contain her patience while Michael got to his point.

"Once he had the list, Brennen then hired Larry and blackmailed me but Larry ended up killing Brennen. Larry then tried to force me to go with him as some sidekick for his psychotic mission but Sam and Jesse intervened and Larry was arrested."

"Who's Jesse?" Fiona asked.

"He's the one who shot me because I got him blacklisted."

"And you guys are working together after all of that?" Fiona questioned.

"Yes but that's not the point. The point is Brennen's blackmail was an audio tape of me ratting out the organization that burnt me to the government. With Brennen dead, it will automatically be sent to Vaughn, the guy I been working for who is a part of the organization. Once he hears that tape and knows I have the list, I'm a dead man and so is everyone I care about."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "It's not the first time our lives have been threatened by some jerk with a chip on his shoulder…"

Michael raised his hand to silence her. "This isn't some small mercenary group that we can take out, Fi. We're talking hundreds of trained fighters with connections to the government, the police and the military. You shouldn't have come back, Fiona; you two aren't safe here. You need to leave now," Michael demanded as he stood and turned his back to Fiona. With a quick glance over his shoulder he whispered, "Take care," before he headed up the stairs.

"Michael!" Fiona snapped but he ignored her. Anger seethed through her as she shifted Liam to a better position before she marched up the steps after him.

Hearing her tiny feet stomping up behind him, he gave a quick look to the sky before he stopped at the landing and waited for her.

"You're a real piece of work Michael," she sneered when she reached the landing. "It takes a cold-hearted _bastard_ to walk away from his child with no strings attached. Is that what you are?"

Michael paled slightly. "Fiona, I would never abandon you or my child but right now it's too dangerous for you to be here. I'm trying to protect you both. If word got out that I have a _son_…I couldn't live with myself if either of you got hurt because of me."

"Well, it's a little too late for that, now isn't it?" Fiona said harshly. She looked down at Liam when he made a noise before she locked eyes with Michael. "If they're planning to hurt anyone of value to you, what makes you think they won't find us no matter where we go?"

Michael wanted to protest but he couldn't find any words to retaliate with because he knew she was right. Vaughn had the power and the resources to dig into every hole across the planet to find anyone who would mean anything to Michael to use as leverage against him so he would hand over the list.

A soft rain started to fall and Fiona brought her hand up to shield Liam's face. Michael wordlessly opened the loft door and ushered them inside before he locked them in. Fiona made her way to Michael's bed and sat down on the edge while Michael walked to the kitchen bar and stood there with his back facing Fiona. His emotions were scattered in different directions as he tried to think of how to rectify the situation. He had already accepted the fact that he probably wouldn't survive tomorrow when Vaughn and his tactical assault team arrived in Miami, but Fiona threw a giant wrench into that plan.

After months of no contact, he had assumed Fiona would never return and that she had moved on whereas he remained frozen, unable to patch up the hole she created when she up and left Miami. Now she was back with an unforeseen child and a future he had never expected to be graced with. His priorities had shifted in a blink of an eye and now he wanted to live; he wanted to get to know his son and work things out with Fiona.

A tear escaped his eye and he brushed it away before he turned to see the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. Fiona was softly rocking side to side as she breast-fed Liam. Mother and child stared at each other as if the world around them seemed to disappear. A smile lit Fiona's face when Liam reached up to touch her cheek and Michael thought his heart would explode with emotions in that very moment. Suddenly, tomorrow didn't matter anymore.

He quietly made his way over and it wasn't until he sat down beside Fiona that she realized he had moved from the kitchen. She was about to say something but faltered when she saw the raw emotions that played on Michael's face as he stared down at their son while he fed from her. They remained comfortably quiet together until Liam finished his dinner. Fiona fixed her shirt before she brought Liam up to her shoulder and stood. It was then that she realized the diaper bag was in the car.

"Michael, can you get me a dish rag?"

He nodded solemnly and retrieved one from the kitchen. He placed it over her shoulder and sat on the bed as he watched Fiona pace the floor and burp their son. Liam was wide awake now and his eyes darted around to take in the new scenery.

"Would you like to hold him?" Fiona asked.

Michael stood up and approached them carefully. "Are you sure he won't scream or something?"

"He might but it's only because he doesn't know you; at least not yet," Fiona explained as she watch Liam eye the stranger before him.

It was the first chance Michael had to get a real good look at Liam. He could see some of Fiona's features in his face, but everything from his ears to his chin, the tuft of black hair on his head to the clear blue eyes, were all Michael. "He looks like a good mix between both of us, maybe a little more of me than you," Michael humored in a soft voice as he studied the child before him.

"Oh please Michael, he looks just like you. Get him sunglasses and a suit and he'd be a pint-sized Michael Westen," Fiona chuckled. She kissed Liam's head before she gently pushed him into Michael's chest, who looked almost frightened to hold his son.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Trust yourself Michael. You won't hurt him," she said before she stepped back to get the full picture of Michael and Liam, a moment she had secretly been dreaming of for months now.

"He's solid, heavier than I thought he would be," Michael noted before he awkwardly shifted his son to adjust him in his arms.

"Hi Liam," Michael said softly, hoping the baby wouldn't freak out at not recognizing him. Liam continued to stare at his father as his eyes tried to take him in. Michael beamed a huge toothy grin at his son and was shocked when Liam flashed his own cheeky half grin. In that one small gesture, Liam completely stole his father's heart.

"He smiled at me, did you see that?" Michael said proudly.

"I did. He's got your winning smile down pretty good. I'm afraid he's going to be a heart breaker when he grows up," Fiona hinted.

Hearing his mother's voice, Liam turned and reached his chubby arms out for her to take him back but Fiona grabbed his hands instead while he remained in Michael's grasp. "Hey there my little lucky charmer," Fiona cooed as Liam flashed a smile. She noisily kissed his hands and cheeks which caused him to burst into a fit of giggles. When she pulled back, she realized Michael was intently watching them.

"You okay Michael?"

"Yeah, I just…I can't believe you're a mother. You're so natural with him. It's a whole different side to you that I…that I thought I would never see," he admitted.

Fiona smiled. "It wasn't easy Michael. I'm an ex-IRA guerrilla who specializes in making bombs. I knew nothing about children or how to care for them. When I found out I was pregnant I bought every book I could on child-rearing but they were useless. I spent his first week of life crying right along with him and by his third week, I considered giving him up for adoption."

Michael's eyes widened. "Fi," Michael started before he looked down at the boy in his arms. "I'm sorry for making you think you had to do this alone. The thought that you kept him a secret because you didn't think that I would want him…I can't believe I was so cold-hearted towards you to lead you to think that way."

"Michael, it's not entirely your fault. I gave up too quickly and I should've known better. Relationships aren't your strong suit and I knew that, yet I pushed you until I backed you into a corner," she explained. "The day I decided to return to Miami, I promised Liam I would learn to be patient and give you the time you needed to adapt to the idea of having a son."

Michael stroked Liam's cheek. "For the past year I've been miserable, thinking I would never see you again. I became someone I didn't recognize, to the point that when Larry showed up the first time, I actually let him crawl inside my head and make an asset out of me. It took harsh words and a beating from Sam and Nate to see the error of my ways."

Fiona grinned. "I'll have to thank them the next time I see'em. I hoped they kicked your ass good."

Michael chuckled. "Oh don't worry, they did. Sam even cracked a few of my ribs."

"Michael…," Fiona whispered. "I really am sorry I kept him from you."

He forced a smile. "You had every right to keep him from me. After years of me putting my job first what else could you think but that I didn't want a family and to be honest Fi, I didn't; until tonight, when you appeared at my doorstep after I thought I had lost you forever, with a son I didn't even know existed. I just keep thinking I'm stuck in a dream and at any moment I'll wake up, alone again."

Fiona blinked back the moisture in her eyes. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was still bitter with you and I thought I could raise him on my own, but every time I looked at Liam I saw you and I knew it was wrong of me to deny you your right to know your son," Fiona explained.

Michael reached out and cupped Fiona's cheek. "I can't lose you again Fi. I'm sorry for treating you like an asset and not the woman I love," Michael softly admitted.

Liam suddenly clapped his drool sodden hands together which broke the seriousness of his parent's conversation. They both chuckled which made Liam giggle and shriek in return.

"Think you can handle him while I go get his diaper bag?" Fiona asked.

Michael turned worried eyes to Fiona. "I think so."

"You'll be fine," Fiona expressed before she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Liam watched his mother walk away and he looked up to the stranger holding him. Before Michael knew what was happening, big crocodile tears ran down his son's face and he started wailing. He quickly walked to Fiona and she took Liam into her arms and cuddled him. Within seconds he calmed right down.

"Guess he doesn't like me," Michael said but he couldn't hide the hurt in his face.

"Michael, you didn't do anything wrong."

Michael watched his son sniffle. "My own son doesn't even want me," He whispered.

Fiona heard his soft confession and her heart slightly broke. "Michael, he will just give it time. The only person he has ever known is me. Trust me, in a few hours he'll warm right up to you."

Michael used his free hand to take Liam's smaller one, who was now more than happy to grab on and study Michael's hand from the safety of his mother's arms.

"My mother is going to freak when she learns about him. Now she'll have two grand kids to spoil."

"I imagine Nate will be upset when he learns he wasn't the first to produce a grandchild after all," Fiona teased.

Michael smiled. "Maybe, after he recovers from the shock of me being a father."

"Does this mean that you want us to stay?" Fi questioned.

Michael nodded. "Yes, but just not tonight or tomorrow."

Fiona sighed. "Michael…"

"I told you it's not safe here right now. Even though Vaughn can probably find you no matter where you go, I'd rather not make it easy for him and have you here in Miami. If were to get a hold of either of you…"

Fiona held up her hand. "I get it Michael. Look, you're not expecting this Vaughn guy tonight, are you?"

Michael shook his head. "Vaughn won't receive the message until six in the morning. Give or take a couple more hours for travel and preparations, I'm thinking around nine would be a bad time to be me in Miami."

"Well, if this is as bad as you're making it sound, wouldn't you want to spend tonight with your family?"

Fiona didn't miss the spark in Michael's eyes when she said the word family.

"I didn't know we classified as a family," Michael challenged.

"Well, we're not exactly the Brady bunch but I still care about you and you do seem to care about me, and we have this perfect little boy that was created by us."

"I'll go get your bags from the car then," Michael decided and he kissed her forehead before he headed for the door.

"There's a pack and play in the trunk you're gonna want to grab also," Fiona shouted over her shoulder before she rested her head against Liam's and whispered, "We're finally home, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Another beautiful show of characters that alas, I do not own.**

* * *

Michael returned a few minutes later and set everything down on his bed. Fiona handed Liam over wordlessly before she grabbed a spoon, a bib and a jar of baby food from the diaper bag. She brought it all over to the kitchen counter before she took Liam back into her arms.

"So here's the deal. You're going to feed your son while I hold him," Fiona explained as she fastened the bib around Liam's neck. She sat on the bar stool and faced Liam out.

"Fi, I don't think that's a good idea," Michael warned.

"Trust me Michael; a way to a man's heart or boy in this case, is through his stomach. Talk to him; let him get comfortable with you while I'm holding him."

Liam watched Michael carefully as Fiona held him in her lap. Little coo sounds could be heard from Liam as he watched Michael open the baby food jar and dip the spoon in it.

"Alright little man, I hope you like mushy carrots," Michael said as he brought the spoon up to Liam's waiting mouth. Liam kicked his feet as he accepted the offered spoonful and rolled his tongue over the food before he swallowed and opened his mouth for more.

Fiona locked eyes with Michael and they smiled at one another. It was almost surreal with their son between them while the old familiar spark of desire danced in their eyes. Michael reluctantly broke the connection to focus on his son, talking to him softly while he fed Liam his jar of mushy carrots.

By the tenth spoonful, Liam already had enough and he turned his head away when Michael offered him another bite. Unsure if this was the norm, he looked to Fiona who shrugged.

"I can't get him to eat anymore then what you just did," Fiona said to put him at ease.

Michael scrunched his nose after he sniffed the jar. "I can't blame him, that's disgusting."

"Well if you want him to sleep through the night, he needs a little more than mommy's milk to fill his tummy," Fiona explained as she wiped Liam's mouth before she removed the bib.

Michael put the lid on the jar and went to the sink to wash the spoon. A sudden shriek pierced the air and he spun around to find Liam facing him while he bounced on Fiona's legs. A smile spread across the baby's face as he realized he got his father's attention. Michael returned the smile before he turned back to the sink. Another shriek penetrated the loft followed by Fiona's laughter. Michael turned around to be rewarded with another smile.

"So now you want my attention," Michael said as he approached his son. It took everything Fiona had to keep a grip on Liam as he bounced and wiggled in her arms as Michael rounded the bench and approached them.

"I told you, feed him and he's your best friend," Fiona joked before she lifted Liam and handed him to Michael who happily took him.

"He's amazing," Michael murmured as he bounced his son in his arms, no longer afraid to hold him.

"Yeah…amazing," Fiona agreed but her eyes were locked on Michael. She shook her head and changed the topic. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to take a shower before we settle in for the night."

Michael nodded. "I'm okay for now Fi, go ahead." He turned Liam away from Fiona just to test the waters and was happy to see that he didn't cry with her out of sight.

She hesitated a moment, unsure if she should leave them alone but she realized she was being irrational. She watched as Michael walked over to the balcony with their son before she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

After a nice, refreshing and well needed shower, Fiona stepped out of the bathroom area to find Michael lying on the bed with Liam sound asleep on his chest. Her heart swelled with love and happiness as she stared at the image before her. She couldn't resist as she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture before she settled down next to them.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Fiona hummed before she stroked her son's arm. "I told you he just needed some time."

"I think he likes my voice. I told him about how we met and our time together in Ireland. He just studied me as I talked until I saw his eyelids getting heavy and then the next thing I knew, he was fast asleep."

"You know, you could've placed him in the center of your bed."

"I suppose but he just seemed so comfortable that I didn't want to move him," Michael reasoned.

"Oh just admit it Michael, you didn't want to let go of him," Fiona pushed.

Michael looked down at the small body curled up on his chest. "You're right. I never felt such...love for someone in such a short amount of time. I only met him a few hours ago and yet I would die for him in an instant."

Fiona smiled. "That's because you're his father. Its only natural that you'd want to do anything to protect him; I'd be more concerned if you didn't. Now, how about you put him down on the bed so we can set up his crib?"

Michael nodded before he carefully lifted Liam up. He placed a chaste kiss to his soft dark hair that didn't go unnoticed by Fiona. Michael settled him in the center of the bed and Fiona placed pillows on either side of Liam before they headed for the pack and play.

Michael unfastened the outer piece and noticed the multi-green print on what would be the floor of the playpen. "Is this camouflage?"

Fiona nodded with a smirk. "I thought you'd get a kick out of that."

"Were you planning on taking our son out into a war zone?" Michael joked.

Fiona's heart lurched at Michael saying '_our son_'. It was the first time he acknowledged Liam as theirs and it meant the world to her.

"Fi?" Michael called when he realized Fiona hadn't responded to his question. "Fiona?"

Her eyes suddenly snapped to his and she scoffed. "Please Michael, do you actually think I would take Liam into battle in this flimsy thing? It's not even bullet-proof."

Michael's eyes widened in shock. "Please tell me you're kidding?"

Fiona flashed a mischievous smile and shrugged. Michael leered at her until he saw the subtle crack in her facade before she started to chuckle. He shook his head and laughed with her as they returned to their task at hand.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get the playpen set up and ready. Michael decided to place it to the right of the bed and under the loft area. He felt the crib would be slightly hidden, but close enough to be reached in case of an emergency. Fiona carefully scooped Liam up and placed him in his temporary bed as Michael looked on. He whined as he shifted around to get comfortable until Fiona got the blanket from his diaper bag and carefully swaddled him. They watched as Liam settled down and went back to sleep.

Fiona turned to Michael and suddenly felt shy. "If you like, I can sleep on the couch upstairs," Fiona suggested. She wasn't quite sure where they stood as a couple. Even though their relationship throughout the years was undefined and erratic, having his child made her need to settle down with him increase tenfold, but she knew that wasn't Michael's idea of how to live out his life. She realized she needed to tread lightly until Michael knew what he wanted.

"I would prefer you stayed down here, with me, if that's alright with you," Michael expressed.

Fiona was surprised by his answer. She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Michael, I really would like to give us another shot, but I, I can't continue to have this on again, off again relationship with you; not with Liam in the picture. I want us together for the long haul but hell, you're not even sure if you're going to survive tomorrow."

Michael reached out and grabbed her hand before he gently tugged her towards his body. "Fiona, you always had my heart and always will. I don't know what tomorrow will bring or the next day for that matter. My job…"

Fiona huffed and was about to argue but Michael quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Let me finish, Fi. I'm not saying my job comes first. You just need to understand that I need to get my burn notice lifted, now more than ever. You and Liam are in danger just by being here with me tonight. If Vaughn finds out that you're back in town and that I have a son, what do you think will happen to the two of you?"

Fiona removed Michael's hand. "Michael, we both have enemies and we aren't exactly cookie cutter parents, but our son needs us; both of us. The safest place he can be is here with you and me because we would do everything and anything to protect him from harm. Here, we stand a fighting chance, together."

Michael inhaled deeply before sighing. "Together…as a family. I get it Fi, I do but tomorrow I need you both out of Miami."

Fiona crossed her arms. "That's not sticking together Michael."

He rubbed his calloused palms up and down her arms. "Just this once Fiona, will you please listen to me. Vaughn isn't a typical enemy; he's got resources like you wouldn't believe. I can't focus on defeating him if I fear that you or Liam will be caught in the crossfire. We'll work on the sticking together part after Vaughn is taken care of and then once my burn notice is lifted and my name is protected again, we'll work on forever. Okay?"

Fiona caved at the sincerity in Michael's voice. "Alright Michael, we'll leave first thing in the morning, but you only get a few days to fix this mess. I'll be back on Thursday. You better be alive."

"Thanks Fi," Michael whispered.

They held an intense gaze for a few minutes before Fiona made the first move; She pulled him against her before she leaned up and captured his lips with her own. It was soft at first, almost gentle, but a year apart caused things to heat up pretty quickly. Clothes were ripped off and mouths devoured each others flesh. They quickly fell into an old routine with one small difference in the form of a sleeping baby in his bed who was oblivious to his parent's action.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just another quick thank you to all those who reviewed! Happy reading!**

* * *

In the predawn hours of the following morning, Fiona woke up in a slight panic. She realized it was past the time she usually got up for Liam's early morning feeding. Glancing towards the playpen, she saw it was empty and in the same moment she realized Michael was missing too. Scanning the loft, she noticed the balcony doors were open and could just make out Michael's form on the chair he kept out there. She smiled at the thought that Michael had let her sleep and was at least attempting to bond with his son.

She grabbed Michael's discarded shirt from the night before and quickly threw it on before she headed over to join them. She saw Liam was sitting in Michael's lap, facing him as he spoke quietly to him.

"Looks like Mommy finally woke up," Michael murmured without looking up at Fiona.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite boys," Fiona praised before she leaned down to kiss Michael's cheek and scoop Liam up into her arms. "Was he any trouble for you?"

Michael looked up and smiled. "Nope, we got along just fine. I fed him some food about twenty minutes ago and changed his diaper."

Fiona look genuinely shocked. "You changed his diaper? I would've _paid_ to see that, especially your first time."

Michael got up and kissed her temple before he whispered, "Your loss."

Fiona laughed as she carried Liam inside and sat in Michael's favorite green chair. She pulled her shirt back and started to feed Liam while Michael went and showered. By the time he was clean and dressed, Fiona had Liam fed and changed. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt.

"Michael, can you take him while I shower and get ready?" Fiona asked as she joined him in the kitchen area. "I'll be quick, I promise."

He nodded as he took Liam and settled him on his hip. He looked to his yogurt and then back to his son. "This should be interesting," Michael mused as he carefully scooped some yogurt out while trying not to knock the container over. When he succeeded in getting a spoonful, he brought it up to his mouth only to be stopped by a chubby little hand. Michael looked towards his son to see Liam had his mouth open and waiting. "This is my food buddy, not yours. Besides, you just ate," Michael reasoned. He tried again to take a bite when Liam suddenly shrieked. Michael crinkled his face in pain at the sudden intrusion to his ear drum. He looked for Fiona but she was already in the shower. He sighed in frustration before he glanced at his son and noticed Liam was scowling at him.

He couldn't help but laugh. "That is definitely your mother's face."

Liam continued to scowl at his father until Michael finally caved. He carefully brought the utensil to his son's mouth and let him eat some of the yogurt off the tip of the spoon. Liam's lips smacked together and pleased sounds grumbled from him before he happily reached for the spoon again. Michael chuckled as he carefully fed him another bite.

"He is definitely your son," Fiona observed as she approached the kitchen in clean clothes and damp hair.

"Wow, that was quick," Michael noted without taking his eyes off his task at hand.

"When you're a single parent, you learn to do things quickly," Fiona remarked and immediately regretted her words when she saw the look on Michael's face.

Michael cleared his throat and cast his eyes down before he pulled his mask on and smiled. "Is it okay for him to eat this?" Michael questioned as he gave another small amount to Liam.

"I don't see why not. He seems to really like it," Fiona pointed out as Liam opened his mouth for more. "Maybe I should've been feeding him yogurt instead of baby food."

"He probably would actually eat the whole thing," Michael lectured as he fed another bite to Liam. "After all, this is so much better then mushy vegetables, isn't it Liam?"

Liam gurgled happily as he continued to eat almost half of Michael's yogurt. Fiona laughed when Liam settled against Michael's shoulder and yawned. "I've never seen him so content after a feeding," She stated before she pointed to his little tummy that now stuck out of the bottom of his polo shirt. "Look at that distended full belly. Put him in a Hawaiian shirt and we can call him Sam Junior."

Michael's eyes widened at the mention of his best friend. "Oh no, Sam…"

"What is it Michael?" Fiona asked in concern.

"He's gonna be here any min…"

Michael never finished his sentence because the man in question suddenly threw open the loft door and entered.

"Hey Mikey you ready to get this…" Sam froze when he lifted his head to see Fiona standing in front of him. "Fiona you little Celtic pixie, you're back!"

"Hello Sam," Fiona said as she eyed the older man up and down. "Nice to see some things haven't changed. You're looking as bloated as ever. "

"And the troll returns from under her bridge!" Sam mocked and despite their bickering, they moved toward each other and hugged. "You have no idea how rough it was on Mike with you gone. I hope you're sticking around cause I gotta tell ya sister, Mikey needs you," Sam said under his breath so only she could hear.

"Don't worry," Fiona whispered before she pulled back and spoke at normal volume. "Liam and I will be staying in Miami."

"Liam? Who's Liam," Sam questioned.

"This is Liam," Michael answered as he approached them. "Liam is our son."

Sam's jaw went slack as he stared at the little boy who was no doubt Michael's son. "I don't believe it. Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne are parents."

"Well believe it Uncle Sam," Michael retorted.

Sam suddenly paled. "Oh no, you can't be here. Fi, you gotta take that sweet little baby and leave now." Sam turned to Michael. "If Vaughn finds out you have a _kid_…"

"Sam, I know. Fiona is leaving town for a few days while we deal with Vaughn," Michael explained.

Sam exhaled in relief. "That's good. Listen, I'll give you guys a few minutes but we gotta get goin Mikey. Jesse is waiting for you at the nuclear facility and your mom is waiting on me to meet with Cowley."

"Nuclear facility? Cowley?" Fiona questioned in concern.

"The facility is where we're going to hide the NOC list and Cowley will hopefully help us defeat Vaughn," Michael explained.

"You take care sister. Hopefully I'll get to know my little nephew after all of this is over," Sam said before he left the loft.

A heavy silence suddenly filled the room. Liam seemed to sense the tension in the air and sucked on his fingers while his head rested against Michael's collarbone.

"If only you could've returned a month ago," Michael wished out loud. "Maybe things would've been different today."

"Michael," Fiona whispered.

He sniffled back the tears that threatened to spill and flashed his winning smile. "It's okay Fi, things happen for a reason. Listen, I need to go and I need you two out of here."

Fiona took Liam into her arms and held her son close. "Be careful Michael. Don't let Liam grow up without his father."

Michael felt like he had been physically punched in the gut with Fiona's words. He sucked in a deep breath before he wrapped his arms around his family. He placed a kiss to Liam's head and then pressed his lips to Fiona's in a desperate need to say goodbye. After a few minutes, Michael reluctantly pulled away and quickly gathered what he needed before he left the loft. Fiona let the tears fall freely when she heard Michael's Charger pull away. Liam started to cry at his mother's distress and she pulled him close as they cried together in Michael's loft.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well here it is...the last chapter and the chapter some readers had been curious about; my version of Last Stand. I needed this chapter to make my story come full circle, but I didn't feel the need to rewrite every little detail of an episode we all know by heart. ****Trust me when I say, I didn't change too much.** ;)  


**Also, a giant thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to their favorites. It means a lot to me!  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

"Michael, we need to leave now! They're here, Vaughn's men are here," Jesse warned as he briskly walked towards Michael.

"How did they find us?" Michael questioned in anger.

"I don't know but we need to get the hell outta here!"

The shovel Michael was holding clattered to the ground as Michael and Jesse ran to the Charger. They barely made it a hundred feet down the road when two unmarked black vehicles came out of nowhere and descended upon them.

Michael muttered obscenities under his breath as he floored the gas pedal and weaved his car dangerously around the innocent vehicles blocking his path. Jesse started to shoot at the undercover vehicles but they answered back with heavier gun power.

"Damn it!" Michael cursed when the car jerked to the right. "They're shooting the tires out!"

The Charger bucked from another shot out tire and Michael gripped the steering wheel as he tried to control the injured vehicle. Jesse continued to fire rounds at the cars behind them in a fruitless effort to get them to back off.

"Jesse we gotta bail," Michael realized.

"What are you crazy?"

"I'm riding on rims here!" Michael argued when suddenly a blue sports car appeared from out of a side street and rode along side of him. His teeth ground together when he saw that it was none other than Fiona.

"Stubborn little Irish..," Michael mumbled under his breath.

"Michael, you guys need to get out of there!" She shouted over to him.

Jesse looked over to her with raised brows. "Friend of yours?"

"Jesse, I need you to climb out your window and jump into her car."

"Michael, are you…"

"Just do it!" Michael snapped. "Fiona, go to the other side!"

Jesse rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the weaving Charger. Fiona got close enough that Jesse was able to use her car as leverage to pull himself out and onto her car. Bullets flew past him as he quickly slid over the top of the Hyundai, using the opened sun roof for stability before climbing in through her passenger window.

With Jesse safe, Michael pulled out the C4 they were going to use for the road block at the nuclear facility and stuck it under his car. When Fiona brought her car back around to his side, he whispered a silent goodbye before he bailed from the Charger and hopped into her vehicle. They were barely out of range when Michael detonated the bomb. All three watched as his car exploded and tumbled down the freeway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael suddenly shouted in anger.

"Saving your ass by the looks of it!" Fiona snapped back.

He quickly looked to the back seat in panic but saw Jesse was alone back there. "Where's Liam?"

"Who's Liam?" Jesse asked.

"Who are _you_?" Fiona countered.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Jesse retaliated.

"Guys!" Michael stressed. "We didn't lose them; look!"

Everyone focused their gaze out the windshield and witnessed the two black suburbans Michael was pointing out barrel down the road towards them. Fiona made a quick left turn only to find two more unmarked black vehicles. With nowhere left to go, she turned sharply into a barricade and crashed into a construction scaffolding before coming to rest before an abandoned hotel.

* * *

After hours of dealing with Vaughn and his army, the three worn out adults were running out of hope of escaping. Michael's trip to the roof to send a distress signal to the authorities proved fruitless. Jesse's leg was broken, his mother was being held hostage downstairs, and Sam was nowhere to be found.

He barely felt the pain when his fist connected with an unfinished wall. "Damn it!"

"Michael!" Fiona cried out and she took his injured hand into her own.

"We're out of options Fi," Michael whispered. "Please tell me Liam is safe?"

Fiona nodded. "They won't find him, Michael; I promise."

Tears brimmed his eyes and he forced a smile. "I hope your right," Michael said before he gently pulled away from her and walked to the balcony to scan the activity down below.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation while he watched the men below, he knew what he had to do. With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and faced Fiona and Jesse. "I'm going to draw their fire away by using myself as a decoy. When they surround me, I'll detonate this last bomb we have. Once I do that, you two should be able to flee. Jesse, I need you to get this to the proper authority," Michael stated as he held up the thumb drive. "Vaughn thinks I would never let this out of my sight, that's why I'm entrusting it to you." Michael handed it over to Jesse as he shook his hand. "For what it's worth Agent Porter, I'm sorry I got you burned."

"That's water under the bridge, Mike. I'll see you on the flip side," Jesse quipped before he got to his feet with his makeshift crutch and hobbled out of the room.

"Michael," Fiona gasped as she reached out for him. "What are you doing? This plan is a suicide mission."

Michael cleared his throat and remained stoic. "I need you to get my mother and Liam, and then I need you to leave Miami; leave Miami and never look back."

"Michael, you can't do this!"

He cupped her face. "This isn't just about us anymore; our son needs you."

"He needs you too!" Fiona pleaded.

A lone tear slipped from Michael's eye. "I would've liked to have seen him grow up. Make sure he knows that," Michael rasped out before he kissed Fiona hard on the lips.

She melted into him but the kiss was too brief. Their eyes locked one last time before Michael swiftly turned and walked away, leaving Fiona to stand there all alone. She cried out as she felt her heart rip down the center as she tried to decide what action to take. She desperately wanted to follow Michael but the thought of Liam growing up without either of them haunted her. She slumped to the ground and mourned the loss of Michael because she knew her heart had chosen Liam.

At least for the moment it did.

The sounds of gunfire and shouts startled her and she ran to the balcony to see what the commotion was all about. She gasped in surprise as she watched Michael dodge bullets to reach the small outpost before he jumped and crashed into it. She knew she should head downstairs with Jesse but she couldn't get her feet to move. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched several men start to surround Michael's hiding spot and she knew she was going to witness the love of her life be killed. Something primal surged through her at that thought.

"No!" she growled, "I'm not losing either of you today!"

And before her brain could register what she was doing, she was already down the stairs and out of the building. Bullets whizzed past her as she dived through the hole Michael had created earlier and landed on the ground beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael snapped as he glared at her in shock.

"Liam is not growing up without a father! We either survive this together or Liam grows up without either of us."

"So our son is going to be an orphan. That's just great Fi!" Michael barked sarcastically.

Fiona got in his face. "I was not about to watch you die."

Michael huffed angrily before he returned to shooting at the men surrounding them.

* * *

Thanks to Sam's impeccable timing, the army arrived and detained Vaughn and all of his goons. Michael watched in glee as Vaughn was led away in handcuffs before he glanced at his mother with concerned eyes.

"I'm okay Michael, really," Madeline assured as her head wound was being tended to. "Go be with your friends."

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you," Michael started but Madeline held up her hand to stop him.

"If it's about Fiona, you don't need to explain. I can see her from here."

Michael rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, about that…"

"You can tell me tomorrow, Michael," Madeline quipped, once again silencing her son from finishing his sentence.

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled. His mother knew he was getting uncomfortable and she was giving him an outlet to leave so he could talk to her when he was good and ready.

"Thanks Ma," He murmured as he squeezed her shoulder affectionately before he walked over to the ambulance to join Sam, Jesse, and Fiona.

"I gotta say Mike, your girlfriend is something else," Jesse praised as he held his hand out and shook Michael's hand with the memory stick between their palms. "I'm glad I finally got to meet the mysterious woman from your past."

Michael grinned and cupped the thumb drive before stepping back. "It's good to have her back."

Sam cleared his throat and leaned towards Michael and Fiona. "So where's mini Westen this evening?" he whispered so no one but them could hear.

"He's safe," Fiona explained.

"Mr. Westen," a well-dressed man said as he approached the group. "I'm gonna need you to come with us."

Sam and Fiona immediately blocked Michael from their view.

"What's your business with Michael?" Fiona questioned as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Who do you guys work for?" Sam asked even though he could probably take a guess.

Michael didn't need to guess who they were though. He knew the cut, the look, the approach; they were CIA.

"Guys, it's okay," Michael reasoned and they both turned to look at him. He snaked his arm around Fiona's waist and stuck the memory stick in her back pocket before he kissed her soundly. "Give Liam a kiss for me," he whispered in her ear before the agents started to pull him away. Their eyes remained locked in a heated gaze until he could no longer see her.

"Okay seriously, who the hell is Liam?" Jesse hissed to Fiona and Sam, having heard Michael's whisper.

Sam and Fiona shared a look before they both started to chuckle. "Another day, Jesse."

* * *

Michael jumped in the limo and smiled. The men had been grilling him for days now but he didn't care. For the first time in his life, he couldn't wait to be done with whatever the agency had planned for him. His job couldn't hold a light to the family he now had waiting for him at home. When the limo pulled away, he closed his eyes and drifted off, thinking about Liam, Fiona and their future together.

~The End~

* * *

**AN: That's all she wrote! I have considered writing a sequel or an epilogue but we'll see. Maybe with the right encouragement I'd consider it, but I need to get my other stories taken care of first. I want to thank you all for reading this and enjoying it!**


End file.
